Modern extracorporeal blood treatment, such as dialysis, is becoming increasingly complex and versatile. Based on an increasingly broad range of technical innovations and additional treatment devices, it has been possible to continuously raise the standard of clinical blood treatment in the course of recent years. However, the increasing number of new technical devices also means there is growing pressure to make more efficient use of the construction space available in blood treatment machines so as to be able to house more and more technical functions in a preferably mobile blood treatment machine of conventional size. In addition to the miniaturization of components and other technical elements of the blood treatment machine, the conception of multifunctional components has a key role to play here.